1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a chain construction and more particularly to such a chain adapted to be entrained over end sprockets and the like with the chain having center links interconnected by side bars with the side bars and center links being connected by a removable pin rather than a rivet or other permanent fastening device thereby enabling assembly and disassembly of the components in a rapid manner without requiring the use of tools or metal working apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rivetless chains have been used for many years in various types of conveyors, material handling equipment and the like in which the endless chain is entrained over end sprockets and the like. Such chains are constructed with center links having remote ends received between the ends of side bars with the center links and side bars being interconnected by a removable pin. Heretofore, the side bars have been constructed with open spaces which frequently results in particles becoming lodged in and retained in such open spaces. This is a particular problem when conveying materials having adhesive qualities or properties which will cause the material to adhere to, harden on or otherwise fill the open spaces in the side bars. Previous rivetless chain connecting pins included a T-head on each end thereof which is received in notches in the outer surfaces of the side bars with the T-heads being movable through the open spaces in the side bars when turned 90.degree. and moved inwardly from its normal position at the end of a slot-like open space in the side bars. The two side bars are movable toward each other when the center link is oriented generally in perpendicular relation to the side bars and moved longitudinally so that a reduced width area of the center link is brought into registry with the side bars which enables the side bars to be moved towards each other and the retaining pin rotated 90.degree. degrees after which the side bars may be moved longitudinally and disconnected from the pin. Wilmot Engineering Co. of White Haven, Pennsylvania, manufactures this type of rivetless chain having various pitch sizes depending upon installational requirements.